


Please don't go, not like this

by Plazmaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Forgive Me, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Not Romance, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Torture, Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plazmaa/pseuds/Plazmaa
Summary: After everything Dream has done to Tommy while he was exiled the boy is finally able to get revenge, but it's alot worse than everyone else thought it would be.⚠️MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH⚠️
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	1. It can't be true..

**Author's Note:**

> I would be lying if I said I was sorry for this, honestly I can't explain what went through my head while I was writing this but here you go. I'm planning to make another chapter but I can't promise it will be released. This was meant to hurt, so suffer with me :)

Dream sat on his knees, hands reaching out in front of him as a heavy boot pushed against his back forcing him to lay chest on the ground. His face only inches from the dirt in front of him he'd continue to stare forward at the brunette a few feet away. The other male looked close to death, the last heart flickering above his head as he laid there unmoving. This wasn't how it was meant to happen, when Dream teamed up with Technobalde and Philza he never expected them to turn on him this close to the end. He had to kill Tommy, he needed to regain power over the smp but both men stood in his way. Originally he tried to fight them off but when George was thrown in front of him beaten and bloody the will to fight vanished. So now he laid, struggling to reach his lover as tears streamed down his cheeks, the shattered mask over his face did nothing to hide the man's sobs. Though the crack and shake in his voice was a dead give away that he was crying.

"George, George what did they do to you!? Why aren't you getting up!"

Dreams voice echoed through the blown up remains of L'manberg, all his 'friends' were gathered around watching this, Sapnap and Badboyhalo had tried to run down to intervene but were held down by Skeppy and Quackity. All they could do was watch as Techno put more force on Dreams back causing a loud and plainly crunch to ring through everyone's ears. Dream's scream of agony only made this so much worse to listen to. While the green man was held to the ground with a sword pointing directly at the back of his neck he could only cry out towards George in hopes of a reply, any reply..but he never got one.

"Geroge please, please you need to get up!"

The strength was draining out of Dreams body faster than lighting striking the ground, his eyelids were beginning to unconsciously shut as he watched in horror of what was about to happen. Tommy had jumped down into the hole, sword in hand and a look of pure disgust on his face. Slowly the blonde teenager would stride towards the unconscious brunette that Dream kept calling out for. Once the tips of his shoes were right against George's limp body his arms would rise above his head.

"No please, please don't kill him!"

Dream begged, in hopes Tommy would stop and strike him instead but there was no reply. Dead silence filled the thick air before finally, with sword held tightly in both hands pointing directly down at the defenseless male before him. Tommy slammed it down, piercing the brunette's chest and causing that last heart to fade. The deed was done, there was no going back now. The second the last fading glow vanished from Dream's vision, he screamed. The most god awful sounding scream anyone had ever heard, tears choked him up as he finally gave up. Letting his head fall to the ground, body shaking. He had nothing now..George was gone, the one person he swore to protect was gone. Everyone above could only cover their eyes, ears or mouths as they all began to cry. Geroge had nothing to do with the disc war, yet he was the only weakness Dream had, nobody ever thought Tommy would go this far. Especially since he knew the pain of nearly losing a friend, yet here the teen was standing over George's now fading corpse. Sword still in hands but wedged between the bedrock below, he had killed an innocent man. All because he despised dream.

Nobody knew how long everyone stayed motionless, but by time Technoblade had stepped off Dream and begun to walk towards the walls all of George's stuff had despawned along with his body. Tommy soon followed behind Technoblade, refusing to raise his head as the two began to climb out of the hole. Dream stayed unmoving, he just stared blankly in the spot where his lover was last seen. His body ached, chest heavy from hyperventilating and crying, back throbbing from the broken bones that Techno caused. His eyes were red and puffy from how hard the tears came out, though by now he had no more tears to cry. His head pounded from the massive headache he had gained due to all his screaming, it hurt so badly he hadn't noticed the sound of Sapnap and Bad walking towards him. Both were still crying but tried to keep it together as they closed in on Dream. When they were close enough they would begin to pick up the hooded boy, not letting his feet touch the ground. They knew that any weight on Dream's body would cause indescribable pain, so instead they reached for three gender Pearl's. Pressing one to Dream before throwing them all at once they would appear at the edge of the crater before beginning to walk away. Anyone who called out for them, including Quackity, Karl and Skeppy were ignored. By the time the three arrived at Sapnaps house Dream had passed out from pain, his health showed only one and a half hearts. It wasn't clear if it was solely from the amount of force Techno used on his back or if it was from the indescribable pain he was going through when Geroge was killed. Emotions have a way of decreasing health if they are too negative, though they've hardly killed anyone before. It wasn't long before Dream's unconscious body was laid on a bed as the other two began hunting for any potions Sapnap had lying around. Luckily there were some splash potions of health so the two quickly began to heal their unconscious friend. Today was a day nobody was going to forget..


	2. It hurts..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can only go downhill from here let's be real, Tomym, Techno and Tubbo have been exiled outside the barrier. Dream refuses to accept George is gone. Sapnap is filled with guilt for not being able to help and Badboyhalo is hurting but won't show it.

The days following George's death were the most silent, ghostly days any of the smp has ever gone through. Tommy and Technobalde were exiled from the smp land, aka the greater dream smp. This was decided by everyone aside from Philza, Tommy, Technoblade and Tubbo. Due to the much larger number of people voting for the two's exile it was put in place immediately, as much as the four hated the idea there was no way they'd get out of it. With the entire smp against both Techno and Tommy it was clear if they tried to fight they'd be killed instantly, Tommy was at high risk as he only has one canon life left before he ends up like George. As they began to pack their things while the badlands group watched over in order to make sure the two went out of the smp territory, Tubbo would be grabbing his things as well. There was no way he was losing Tommy again, not after everything they've been through. Yes he knew what Tommy did was unforgivable, and personally he doesn't know if he will ever forgive the other. But he needed to stick with his friend no matter what. Both Philza and Tommy tried to talk Tubbo out of it but the decision was made without much care for reconsideration, if Tommy is exiled so is Tubbo. After a day of gathering items the three would be escorted by the Badlands towards the territory border, yeah the smp was the entire world however there was a selected area known as the dream smp. Outside of that area was unknown by anyone, that's where the three would be dropped off. In total it took them over five days to finally reach the border, a shiny blue magical field seemed to mark where the border laid. It gave off an unsettling feeling to everyone who stood near it but was quickly dismissed as the Badlands drew their swords.

"Technoblade, Tommyinnit and Tubbo. Once you step out of the border you will no longer be allowed to enter the dream smp, if you try to sneak in you will be killed on the spot. You've committed a crime nobody will ever forgive you for. George had nothing to do with this war yet you took away all three lives without hesitation, because of this you are banished from the dream smp."

Badboyhalo's voice rang out clear as day, he spoke in a tone nobody had ever heard before. He was serious, his tone was dark and cold like his soul had left. His eyes now narrowed and locked on Tommy he'd point his sword towards the three which was soon followed by the others doing the same. Techno, Tommy and Tubbo knew that there was no coming back after this so they would each step towards the barrier. There really was no way for them to escape. With a sudden and sharp inhale Technoblade was the first to break through the barrier, the moment he did a bright red flash would cause him to squint his eyes shut. The others didn't seem to see it as they simply stared at him. For a moment Technoblade stood between the barrier before stepping forward again, the sheer amount of force he used to push himself into the unmarked territory would knock the wind from his lungs.

As his eyes began to open once more the first thing he noticed was the red tinted everything had gained, along with the fact his eyesight had dropped drastically, he could hardly see anything past his hands as it all became a red blur. For a moment he just stood there trying to get used to the unfamiliar sight, but it wasn't long before he turned to face the barrier once again. That's when the others saw how his eyes had turned to a deep shade of grayish red, losing all colouring only to gain a red tint. With a forced swallow Tommy was the next to break through the barrier, this time the bright flash would cause his head to ache and he'd grip his hair tightly while pushing through the magical shield. When he was finally free he would fall to the group as his legs went weak, since he was much weaker than technoblade it was a real struggle to get through. Much like Technoblade his eyes lost their shiny blue colouring, turning to a pale grayish red. His sight had also decreased, and the red blur appeared for him as well. The sudden change made him shudder in fear, who knew what this would do to them. As his body sat still on his knees trying to regain strength he realised just how much energy being out of the barrier had been drained. The next one was Tubbo, who was currently being asked to reconsider his own exile by Skeppy.

"Once you go through you can't come back, you don't need to stay with them. You haven't done anything."

It was true, Tubbo had nothing to do with George's death, in fact he was horrified when it happened just like the others were. Never once did he think Tommy and Techno would go as far as stealing somebody's lives all at once only to then publicly execute them, but it seems there was a lot he didn't know about them. Still he just couldn't leave Tommy, not again. They have been through so much together and the thought of losing his best friend was terrifying to think about. So with a steady nod the brunette would take a deep breath and walk closer to the barrier.

"Tell Philza we'll be okay, I can't leave Tommy. Not again."

With that Tubbo walked through the barrier, immediately feeling nauseous and winded as he pushed himself through he felt instant regret. But he wasn't going to turn back now, instead he kept pushing forward till finally he broke through. Much like Tommy he would fall to the ground, however was immediately helped up by the Blonde who struggled to hold his own weight let alone Tubbo's as well. When the vision change was noticed Tubbo began to unconsciously cry, he couldn't believe he had just given everything up. His home, his friends, even his family. There was no going back now, if it was this much of a struggle to leave the barrier it must be ten times harder to get in. As the three exiled boys began to prepare themselves for their adventures Techno took note over the fact he couldn't hear the group talking on the other side of the barrier. They seemed to be pointing and discussing something serious since they were all staring at Bad with a hint of fear in their eyes, that man sure was scary when he was dead serious. It wasn't long before the Badlands left, leaving the three boys now stranded on their own in who knows where. Soon after Tommy and Tubbo noticed the Badlands had left the three would begin to leave as well. Their pace was slow due to the lack of energy they all had, Tubbo and Tommy were using each other for support as Techno walked ahead making sure their path was clear from any mobs. It was hard to get used to the shift in sight, their colours were all gone aside from red. Even black, white and grey were just shades of red now. Not to mention everything seemed so much darker now, as if the sun no longer shines on this land. But the three would manage, they had to. If they didn't want to die at least.

While the Badlands were dealing with the exile, Sapnap was trying to get Dream to calm down. Ever since he woke up days after the incident, the blonde was frantically looking for George, refusing to listen to Sapnap as he desperately tried to explain what had happened. But Dream never listened, he couldn't accept the fact that George was gone. He was meant to protect him with everything he had to offer, there's no way he could be dead. He swore to give his own life before letting him die! Yet after hours of searching with no results he knew he would have to accept the fact he was gone. Sapnap really had no idea what to do to help the now crying blonde who had locked himself in George's house. So all he did was sit against the door while holding his knees, he needed to stay strong but seeing his closest friend breaking down and having no way to help him. It hurt. It hurt so much. His chest felt like it was burning up as he listened to Dreams cries and begs for George to come back, to wake up from this terrible nightmare he wasn't able to escape.

"Please..please this can't be true.."

The faint sound of Dream's whimpers echoed throughout Sapnaps head, they haunted him and he wasn't able to make them stop. It pained him so much for this to happen and the fact he couldn't do anything to change it made everything so much worse. Sapnap was so focused on the sobs coming from behind the door he never noticed Quackity and Karl sitting next to him, one on either side. They just sat there watching as Sapnap cried as well, it didn't seem like the male knew he was crying as a puddle of tears formed on his shirt sleeve. Neither boys could bring themselves to tell Sapnap about it, so instead Karl simply wrapped his arms around the other and kissed his forehead while rubbing his back. Soon Quackity joined the hug as well, trying to comfort the now shaking boy between him. The guilt was getting to Sapnap, why had Quackity stopped him from interfering, why wasn't he strong enough to fight back and save George. It was slowly eating him up inside and only caused his shaking to get worse as mumbled "I'm sorry"s and "Make it stop"s would fall from his quivering lips. Quackity would feel a pain in his chest from guilt over the fact he stopped Sapnap, but he needed to. He couldn't have let the male run into danger like that, who knows if Sap would've survived. With the way Techno and Tommy looked, he doubted Sapnap would've come back alive if he jumped down.

While Sapnap was being held by Karl and Quackity, Dream would be losing his mind. Clinging onto one of George's hoodies his body would tremble to the point he could no longer stand, he was on the floor curled around the article of clothing with tears streaming down his face. He was crying so hard he was struggling to breath but he couldn't stop, not until George came back. He loved him so much, he swore to protect him no matter what the cost was even if it was his own life. Yet he failed, he had failed the one thing he would never let himself live down. The daggering pain that shot through his chest as his bright green eyes scanned the house, the memories he had here with the man he loved came flowing in. The day they stayed up all night making cookies together, when they cuddled on the couch near the fireplace during winter storms, even the time they first shared the same bed. The warmth and comfort was unimaginable, a feeling so foreign to Dream when it first happened. He remembered the night before the incident where he had pretended to be asleep when George woke up just to get in some extra cuddles before the other went off to gather more wood to fix the basement. The joy he felt cuddled into his lover, the soothing feeling of being safe from any harm. He loved it more than anything in the world. Yet he would never feel it again. He would never feel the way George felt cuddled into his chest during the late hours of the night, or how when George laughed his heart would skip a few beats and his breathing would falter, the way seeing his lover smile made him instantly smile back. It was all slowly slipping away as Dream's mind wandered from one memory to another, one longing feeling to another. All he wanted now was for George to walk through the front door, sweep him off his feet and carry him to bed for snuggles. He wanted George to be okay, to be alive..but he would never have that. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really planning to make a chapter two but here it is, I really like this storyline and plan to make more chapters following through. If you're hoping george to be revived don't get your Hope's too high, it probably won't happen but I honestly can't confirm anything yet. I'm not even gonna lie when I say during that end bit I started crying.


End file.
